Story Time!
by rw4life
Summary: Marti asks for a bedtime story, and Derek and Casey have to tell it to her...together. Will it be happily ever after? ENJOY AND REVIEW!
1. Of Flying Unicorns & Happily Ever Afters

**AN/So I wrote this rather quickly and on a whim. It's not my best, and it's very clunky. I **_italiciized_ **Derek's part of the story and BOLDED Casey's...in hopes that it would be easier to follow. Hope it helped. Don't own LWD. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Marti had been lying sick in her bed all weekend. She couldn't take the boredom any longer! She had had 3 different tea parties, (or as close to a tea party as you can get while in your bed) she had used up all the scrap paper in her room for drawing. Read every book in her room, as well as attempting to read some of Lizzie's, but those were no fun. She was running out of options and she was still sick. Not to mention that everyone else was too busy to entertain the poor 8 year old. She felt pathetic, until she noticed a figure walk by her open door.

"CASEY!" she called, getting her attention. Casey turned on her heel and walked up to Marti's bed. "Yea Smarti? Are you ok? You need anything?" Marti rolled her eyes, her health wasn't the only problem people!

"Yea, yea Casey I'm fine. I'm just really really _really _bored." She said, staring pleadingly at Casey. And of course, Casey couldn't resist, she knew how miserable and boring it was to stay in bed. "Well then," Casey decided, making herself comfortable at the bottom of Marti's bed "what can I do for you?" Marti hadn't planned this far ahead. She was just focused on convincing Casey, planning she apparently didn't need. 'Ok Marti,' she told herself firmly 'think of something, fast.'

"Tell me a story." She decided smiling. This idea wasn't half bad, but Casey's kind and determined smile quickly left her face.

"Um, a story? Are you sure?" she said, frowning.

"Yea, why?"

"It's just that…I'm not really good at making up stories off the top of my head. I need some time to plan the characters and the plot, setting and stuff." She said apologetically. Marti nodded, "Alright. I'll give you some time, how does an hour sound?" Casey was taken aback, "Um, sure, uh an hour. Great." She finished weakly, exiting the room. Marti smiled and curled up underneath her blankets, 'just enough time for a quick nap' she decided.

In the other room, Casey was having some problems. "Why did I agree? I'm not creative enough to write a story!" She whined, crumpling up one more draft and throwing it onto the steadily growing pile. "No, no, no! Almost exactly like Cinderella!" She sat down once more, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Once upon a time, in a land far far away lived the SAME STORY LINE OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!" shrieked Casey, growing very frustrated. She let out a short scream as she ripped yet another angrily scrawled out paper out of her notebook and hurled it into the overflowing trash. As she stood glaring at the trashcan, Derek let himself into her room. He looked warily from Casey, to the offending trashcan and back again. "Uh, Case?" he questioned, "I don't think you can win a staring contest with the trashcan. Sorry." He closed the door softy as Casey let out another frustrated scream and plopped herself on her bed ungracefully. "Mmm, Strhs for Madfhs…" she mumbled into her pillow. "Sorry," said Derek in amusement "I didn't quite catch that."

"I SAID," Casey said angrily, lifting her face from the pillow and sitting up, "I have to write a stupid story for Marti!"

"Oh?" Derek replied, "Can't you just tell her a story? Why does she need you to write it?"

"She doesn't, and if I were creative enough, then MAYBE I could just think of a story, but I can't. So here I am. Screaming at a trashcan and wasting perfectly good paper!" Derek simply rolled his eyes, grabbed Casey's arm and lifted her up, leading her to the door. " Come on," he said tiredly.

"What? What are you doing, where are we going?" She said nervously as Derek pulled her down the hallway. He stopped suddenly at Marti's door, and turned to her with one eyebrow raised. Casey blanched, she wasn't prepared!

He opened the door with one hand on Casey's shoulder and pushed her into the room gently, following her in and shutting the door behind them. Marti was just waking up. "Ah!" She exclaimed from her bed, stretching, "just in time! Derek? Are you telling me a story too?"

Derek shrugged, as he sat on Marti's bed. "Sure Smarti, if you want." He said, placing his hand on her forehead. "How you feeling?" Marti rolled her eyes, "I'm _fine_." She insisted, quickly moving onto the nervous Casey, standing at the foot of her bed and wringing her hands. "Sit down Casey!" She exclaimed kindly. "So, what do you have for me?" She questioned, getting comfortable and smiling. "Well, umm…" Casey replied, still standing, and still fidgeting. Derek simply smirked at the funny sight in front of him. "Relax Case," he chuckled "she won't bite. Sit." He said patting the empty space next to him. Marti nodded eagerly. Casey sat besides Derek.

"Well you see Marti," said Derek, saving Casey from having to talk "we're going to tell you a story together!" Casey was shocked, but upon seeing Marti squeal eagerly, she went along with it, "Uh, yea…" The two Venturi's looked at Casey expectantly. "W-what, I'm starting?" she rasped out. Derek shrugged; smirk still intact, while Marti nodded excitedly. Casey knew she had no choice; Derek wasn't willing to help her anymore than he already had.

She cleared her throat, "**Ok…um,** **once upon a time there was a princess named Madi**." She was stuck, what to say? "**Uh, she lived in a palace made of,**" she scanned the room nervously, she spotted a cough drop wrapper on the floor "**cough drops**!" she got skeptical looks from her audience, she faltered once more. "**Chocolate flavored cough drops?"** she said lamely, Marti's face turned a slightly greenish color.

Derek stepped in, "_What Casey means is, the beautiful princess Madi lived in a palace made entirely of chocolates and candy!" he said enthusiastically. "The spiral staircase was made of milk chocolate and the handrail was studded with candy jewels. The backyard had a huge chocolate fountain, and all kids could roam freely wherever they wanted. There were unicorns and cute deer and bunnies that also lived in the backyard and loved princess Madi very much. Every morning, the princess would slide down the long handrail and—"_

"**Which is very dangerous and not recommended**!" Casey interrupted, the other teen in the room simply rolled his eyes and continued, "_Yeah, she would slide down the long railing everyday on her way to a candy filled breakfast—"_

"**But she had some vegetables too, because too much candy isn't healthy**!" Casey interrupted once more. Derek threw her a pointed glare and continued once more, eyes never leaving Casey, " _Until one day the king, and father of beautiful princess Madi, got remarried after being single for a long time. It was then that Madi met her evil stepsister, Cassie."_ Casey glared right back as Derek continued, "_She took down the chocolate fountain, yelled at all the kids and chased away all the cute animals that once lived in Madi's backyard. The evil Cassie claimed the palace as her own and changed the once chocolate palace to be made entirely of brussel sprouts and broccoli!_" Marti stuck out her tongue in disgust while Casey continued to glare at Derek.

This time Casey continued, "**But Cassie wasn't all that evil, and acknowledged the fact that the palace wasn't always hers, and that it was still Madi's home. And though she did make some small changes, she knew that Madi liked living in a certain way, and she allowed Madi to eat candy at times, and changed the castle back to be made of DARK chocolate, because it was somewhat healthier—**" "But dark chocolate is gross and not sweet!" Marti interrupted. Derek smirked at Casey's attempts, and Casey faltered, "**Well fine, Cassie changed the palace back to the way it once was, and allowed the cute animals back into the yard because she liked them too. But the kids that once roamed freely needed some supervision because they could get hurt, or lost if they roamed by themselves. And Casey, I mean Cassie, allowed Madi to have desserts, but she needed to eat some fruits and vegetables too in order to grow tall and healthy. And also, she wasn't allowed to slide down the banister anymore, but only because she could get really hurt one day and Cassie was really worried about the lovely princess Madi**."

Marti smiled happily and turned to Derek, slapping his arm lightly, "Aw, Derek! See, the evil princess Cassie isn't so evil after all! She's just really nice, and she worries too much, because she loves and cares about Madi!" "Exactly!" Smiled a triumphant Casey, growing more confident and continuing with her story even though Derek was chuckling slightly, "**But there was one evil monster in the kingdom. The evil dragon, Dareck**!" She continued, still smiling. Derek ceased his laughter and gave Casey a quick glare, Casey simply smirked back. "**One day, he captured Madi's new stepsister and took her away to his evil cave of doom! Now Madi had started to love Cassie very much and was very sad when Cassie was taken away. So the brave Madi told her father and kind new stepmother that she would be leaving for a while, and told them not to worry. She took her sword and shield, as well as her pretty purple armor, got onto her magical unicorn, and set off to the evil cave of doom**."

"What was the unicorns name?" Marti interrupted. "Umm," Casey hadn't thought of it. "_Edmund_." Derek said, nodding his head when Casey smiled at him gratefully. Derek took this opportunity to continue the story himself, "_So Madi set out on this pointless mission to save the evil Cassie_," Marti frowned at Derek, "_fine, the once evil Cassie_." Marti smiled once more.

"_So she set off on her mission to find this 'monster' and save Cassie. She rode along on her unicorn without any problem until she came to the dark and gloomy forest. She knew that she had to go through the forest in order to get to the cave, so she coaxed Edmund into the forest—"_ Casey interrupted at this point, "but Derek," she said innocently, smirking "unicorns can fly. Why didn't she just fly over the forest?" Derek gave Casey a glare, while a curious Marti also waited for an answer. "_Well, umm. Oh, I've got it! There were evil flying monkeys in the tops of the trees and besides, Edmund would get tired after flying for a long time."_ He smirked victoriously at Casey, while she chuckled slightly at the flying monkey part. Marti seemed satisfied, so Derek continued, " _So they rode through the dark and gloomy forest, and after a while, Madi began to get thirsty. Just her luck, she spotted a small clear brook nearby. She stopped Edmund at the lake and got off the hor- unicorn. She bent down and had a few sips of water. Edmund joined her and took a couple of sips himself. Now Madi wasn't so thirsty, but was worried about later on in the trip. So she wondered out loud, 'Oh man, I wish I had brought a bottle to put this water into for later on in the trip.' And magically, a bottle appeared in her hand. She got very excited and filled the bottle to the brim with water from the brook. 'This brook must be magical!' she thought to herself. Her stomach rumbled. 'I wish I had some food for me and Edmund too!' Magically, a large plate of cooked turkey, stuffing and potatoes appeared before her, and some carrots appeared for Edmund. Madi sat down hungrily and ate everything on her plate. When she was full and there was nothing more left, she lay back on the grass and dozed off. When she woke up there was a figure peering over her. She sat up quickly, and in fear. She was face to face with a wizard and she had left her sword behind some tree somewhere! The wizard looked at her curiously and stuck out its hand; 'Hi!' the wizard said kindly, 'I'm Lizard the Wizard!' Madi took the wizard's hand and shook it. The wizard helped her up and asked, 'Did you enjoy your meal?' Madi was surprised, but now knew that it was the wizard who had been granting her wishes. 'Oh yes I did, thank you very much.' Said Madi, smiling up at the wizard. Lizard nodded her head—"_

"_Her_ head?" Marti questioned, "Aren't wizards boys?" Oh. Derek thought fast, "_Well this wizard is special, so…it's a girl wizard_!" Marti nodded her head, still a bit skeptical. Derek continued anyways, "_So as Madi was mounting her h-unicorn, the wizard called out. 'I want to help you on your mission, so I will give your sword magical properties. I will also give you these magical stones to show you the way if you get lost, and this magical healing water.' Lizard handed Madi these things and disappeared before Madi even had time to thank her. She shrugged and continued through the forest, as the sun began to set, Madi got worried. She put the stones on the floor and they showed her the right way. She got to the cave before nightfall. Umm…"_ he was running out of ideas. Casey was fascinated; who knew that this lump had such an imagination? She decided to help him out.

"**She tied Edmund to a nearby tree and tiptoed quietly to the cave. She was surprised that there were no screams coming from the cave. Maybe she was too late."** Derek looked relieved that she had taken over and mouthed a quiet 'thank you' while Marti clutched her blankets in anticipation. Casey smiled at Derek and continued, " **She peeked through the opening of the cave and found Cassie and Dareck fighting. The dragon was wrong about something yet again, and Cassie was _trying_ to help him, but he refused to listen."** Now Derek glared, he stopped her and continued himself while Casey simply giggled. "_So the evil dragon started to blow fire from his mouth at Cassie, because there was no way she'd shut up otherwise_." Now it was Casey's turn to glare. "_Madi took out her sword and shield and stood bravely in between the two. Now the dragon liked fighting with Cassie, and got mad at the brave Madi for getting in the way. 'MOVE!' he grumbled angrily, Cassie agreed with the dragon for once. She didn't want Madi to get hurt by the dragon. But Madi insisted and continued to stand between the two. She didn't like it when they fought…"_ Derek suddenly grew quiet. Casey cleared her throat, and after giving Derek a quick glance of concern, she continued. "**So when Cassie saw that Madi wasn't planning on giving up, she sighed and took Madi's hand. But the dragon didn't want them to go—**" This time, it was Marti who continued the story, "Dareck was very lonely in his dark cave and he didn't mind fighting because it gave him someone to talk to. He didn't let them leave the cave, because though he wouldn't admit it, he'd started to love Cassie just like Madi had before, and he didn't ever want her to leave him."

Derek spoke up once more, " _He would be left alone and lost again if she left and he couldn't have that, so he tried fighting again to make them stay but he hurt Cassie with his fiery breath. Madi quickly ran to get her healing water and poured it on Cassie's burns. She was better, but Dareck felt horrible for hurting her, he always did. He let them leave, even though it made him sad._" This time, Casey cleared her throat and continued, still looking at Derek, " **But Cassie knew what it felt like to be alone and sad, so she told him to come with them. He did.**" Derek took over once more, " _He didn't care if people weren't afraid of him anymore, he didn't care about what anyone thought as long as he had Cassie and Madi._ " Marti saw that both the teens were too busy trying to figure each other out, so she decided to finish the story, "He came back to live in their palace, and though they had an occasional fight, Madi knew that Cassie and Dareck cared about each other very much and they lived happily ever after. The end." She finished, but the other boy and girl on her bed were still eying each other curiously.

"Thanks for the story guys!" Marti said a bit louder now, "I feel so much better now, and I'm not bored anymore!" Casey and Derek broke out of their trance.

Casey looked away shyly and Derek turned to Marti, "Yeah, sure Marti," he said quietly, ruffling her hair. "Goodnight." He walked out of her room.

"Yeah. Goodnight Marti." Said Casey, tucking Marti in. As Casey left the room, Marti turned to her side and attempted the 'Derek smirk' before going to sleep.

Casey walked down the hallway and into her room. Derek was sitting on her bed.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised. Derek ignored her exclamation, " She doesn't like it when we fight." He said glumly.

"Oh." Casey said, unable to think clearly.

"It doesn't just affect us Casey. I…it, she's sad when we fight. It makes her sad. _I_ make her sad Case." The hurt that seeped into his voice snapped Casey back to reality.

"Oh Derek," she sympathized, sitting besides him and putting her arm across his shoulders. He didn't shrug it off. "Don't say that, you know it's not _you_. It's u-us. And we can stop fighting, I know we can, especially if it makes Marti upset." Derek smiled up at her gratefully, "but didn't you hear the story Case? Dareck 'didn't mind fighting because it gave him someone to talk to…' How else can I talk to you? We don't have anything else in common…" he finished sadly, looking down at his hands. Casey let her arm drop from Derek's shoulders and instead put her hand on his wrist. "We _can_ talk Derek. We don't need to have everything in common to have a civilized conversation." Derek smiled again, and moved his hand so that he was holding Casey's. Casey looked down and blushed. They sat in silence for a while, just holding hands. "Happily ever after huh?" Derek said softly, turning to face Casey. She looked up at him, "Happily ever after."

* * *

**AN/ TA-DAAA!! Two stories in one day, wow rw4life, I'm impressed! Haha.**

**This story isn't my best, I have a feeling it was a bit hard to follow, but I can hardly follow my own train of thought so, sorry! I liked the idea itself, so just let me know how you felt, and tell me if I could've done anything better!**

**--I might make a second chapter, as just the story they told, without their little commentary in between. Let me know if you'd like that…REVIEW!--**


	2. The Tale

**AN/ Basically, the full story without the interruptions. I fyou hadn't noticed before, this story was an attempt to explain their living together...Um, yeah. You read it by now. But just in case...**

**I like Derek, I want Derek. I like money and recognition, I want money and recognition. Will I ever get any of this? No. So I won't even try...bye bye Derek!**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess Madi who lived in a palace made entirely of chocolates and candy. The spiral staircase was made of milk chocolate and the handrail was studded with candy jewels. The backyard had a huge chocolate fountain, and all kids could roam freely wherever they wanted. There were unicorns and cute deer and bunnies that also lived in the backyard and loved princess Madi very much. Every morning, the princess would slide down the long handrail on her way to a candy filled breakfast. Until one day the king, and father of beautiful princess Madi, got remarried after being single for a long time. It was then that Madi met her evil stepsister, Cassie. Cassie took down the chocolate fountain, yelled at all the kids and chased away all the cute animals that once lived in Madi's backyard. The evil Cassie claimed the palace as her own and changed the once chocolate palace to be made entirely of brussel sprouts and broccoli!

_But Cassie wasn't all that evil, and acknowledged the fact that the palace wasn't always hers, and that it was still Madi's home. And though she did make some small changes, she knew that Madi liked living in a certain way, and she allowed Madi to eat candy at times, and changed palace back to the way it once was, and allowed the cute animals back into the yard because she liked them too. But the kids that once roamed freely needed some supervision because they could get hurt, or lost if they roamed by themselves. And Cassie, allowed Madi to have desserts, but she needed to eat some fruits and vegetables too in order to grow tall and healthy. And also, she wasn't allowed to slide down the banister anymore, but only because she could get really hurt one day and Cassie was really worried about the lovely princess Madi._

_But there was one evil monster in the kingdom. The evil dragon, Dareck! One day, he captured Madi's new stepsister and took her away to his evil cave of doom! Now Madi had started to love Cassie very much and was very sad when Cassie was taken away. So the brave Madi told her father and kind new stepmother that she would be leaving for a while, and told them not to worry. She took her sword and shield, as well as her pretty purple armor, got onto her magical unicorn, and set off to the evil cave of doom. _So Madi set out on this mission to save the once evil Cassie. So she set off on her mission to find this 'monster' and save Cassie. She rode along on her unicorn without any problem until she came to the dark and gloomy forest. She knew that she had to go through the forest in order to get to the cave, so she coaxed Edmund into the forest. So they rode through the dark and gloomy forest, and after a while, Madi began to get thirsty. Just her luck, she spotted a small clear brook nearby. She stopped Edmund at the lake and got off the unicorn. She bent down and had a few sips of water. Edmund joined her and took a couple of sips himself. Now Madi wasn't so thirsty, but was worried about later on in the trip. So she wondered out loud, 'Oh man, I wish I had brought a bottle to put this water into for later on in the trip.' And magically, a bottle appeared in her hand. She got very excited and filled the bottle to the brim with water from the brook. 'This brook must be magical!' she thought to herself. Her stomach rumbled. 'I wish I had some food for me and Edmund too!' Magically, a large plate of cooked turkey stuffing and potatoes appeared before her, and some carrots appeared for Edmund. Madi sat down hungrily and ate everything on her plate. When she was full and there was nothing more left, she lay back on the grass and dozed off. When she woke up there was a figure peering over her. She sat up quickly, and in fear. She was face to face with a wizard and she had left her sword behind some tree somewhere!

The wizard looked at her curiously and stuck out its hand; 'Hi!' the wizard said kindly, 'I'm Lizard the Wizard!' Madi took the wizard's hand and shook it. The wizard helped her up and asked, 'Did you enjoy your meal?' Madi was surprised, but now knew that it was the wizard who had been granting her wishes. 'Oh yes I did, thank you very much.' Said Madi, smiling up at the wizard. Lizard nodded her head. So as Madi was mounting her unicorn, the wizard called out. 'I want to help you on your mission, so I will give your sword magical properties. I will also give you these magical stones to show you the way if you get lost, and this magical healing water.' Lizard handed Madi these things and disappeared before Madi even had time to thank her. She shrugged and continued through the forest, as the sun began to set, Madi got worried. She put the stones on the floor and they showed her the right way. She got to the cave before nightfall.

_She tied Edmund to a nearby tree and tiptoed quietly to the cave. She was surprised that there were no screams coming from the cave. Maybe she was too late. She peeked through the opening of the cave and found Cassie and Dareck fighting. The dragon was wrong about something yet again, and Cassie was **trying** to help him, but he refused to listen._ So the evil dragon started to blow fire from his mouth at Cassie, because there was no way she'd shut up otherwise. Madi took out her sword and shield and stood bravely in between the two. Now the dragon liked fighting with Cassie, and got mad at the brave Madi for getting in the way. 'MOVE!' he grumbled angrily, Cassie agreed with the dragon for once. She didn't want Madi to get hurt by the dragon. But Madi insisted and continued to stand between the two. She didn't like it when they fought. _So when Cassie saw that Madi wasn't planning on giving up, she sighed and took Madi's hand. But the dragon didn't want them to go. _**Dareck was very lonely in his dark cave and he didn't mind fighting because it gave him someone to talk to. He didn't let them leave the cave, because though he wouldn't admit it, he'd started to love Cassie just like Madi had before, and he didn't ever want her to leave him.** He would be left alone and lost again if she left and he couldn't have that, so he tried fighting again to make them stay but he hurt Cassie with his fiery breath. Madi quickly ran to get her healing water and poured it on Cassie's burns. She was better, but Dareck felt horrible for hurting her, he always did.

He let them leave, even though it made him sad. _But Cassie knew what it felt like to be alone and sad, so she told him to come with them. He did._ He didn't care if people weren't afraid of him anymore, as long as he had Cassie and Madi. **He came back to live in their palace, and though they had an occasional fight, Madi knew that Cassie and Dareck cared about each other very much and they lived happily ever after.**

Ok, well that was fun. I liked the idea of maybe continuing the story with their AU adventures and such, but i don't think i can just yet. Im bad with that sruff and i already have another chapter stroy on my hands. Thanks for all your lovely reviews, i'll be sure to write/update more often!

* * *

* * *


End file.
